My Crazy Love
by hotchfan1
Summary: After Carolyn's death, Rossi realizes that life is too short and is willing to open his heart towards Seaver but will she be able to put aside her fears?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here goes my second story hope you enjoy it like the first one! Please comment!**_

**Chapter One**

"Agent Seaver, you remember SSA Rossi from the Behavioral Analysis Unit?"

"Of course."

"It's being quite a long time!"

"Yes Sir."

The FBI Trainer left them to talk and said goodbye to Rossi.

Ashley grabbed her bag and walked beside him.

"I know you're too busy to just visit."

"I wanna show you something."

"Because of my impressive academy scores or my childhood?"

"Let's take a ride!"

He took her to the BAU to meet Hotch and talk about the case. Hotch and Rossi decided to take her as a consultant on the case. She met the team.

"Agent Seaver is going to accompany us to New Mexico." Hotch stated.

"She is?" Morgan questioned.

"As a consultant." Hotch answered.

"On?"

"She has a unique perspective." Rossi added.

"They don't know?" Seaver asked.

"Well, we weren't sure how to a…" Rossi said not finishing his sentence.

"Seaver wasn't my original name. It is my mother's maiden name. Mine used to be Beauchamp my father was Charles Beauchamp."

"As in The Redmond Ripper Charles Beauchamp?

"That's him!"

"Based on her life experience we were hoping that Agent Seaver might recognize something in the family dynamics inside the community that might be helpful. We've got a plane ready." Hotch said.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Back at home in her own safety place she thought about the last few days. Wondering about that child would be left alone because her father killed her mom and he was going to prison.

But that was not what was bugging her! What was is how she was feeling towards Agent David Rossi. How could she understand how she was feeling when he could perfectly be her father!

She tried to close her eyes and go to sleep but every time she did she could only see him. She got tired of pretended and got her phone and made a phone call.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep! I was wondering if you still were awake. I know I'm mumbling. Sorry about that but don't know where to begin."

"You can start from the beginning and since you don't regularly mumble. I'd say you have something serious to say." The other person through the phone said.

"You really know me! But I prefer to talk to you in person. Could you come? I know is really late but I wouldn't be able to sleep at all."

"Sure I'll be there in a few minutes! This must really be heavy stuff!"

"You have no idea!"

"No idea? Its 11:30 pm and you're calling me because you can't sleep? What's the matter? Are you sick?"

"I'll tell you when you get here!"

Ashley hang up the phone and began to breathe in and out, in and out when her doorbell rang.

"So now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Brigi thank you for coming!" Ashley said as she hugged her and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "The only person that knew detail of my childhood was you but when I went to that case as a consultant and met Agent Rossi after my father was arrested and I ended up telling him about the puppy."

"Now you're confused! Confused about what exactly?"

"Please don't play with what I'm trying to tell you! You know what I'm meaning."

"Yes I know what you are trying to tell me! I think you got it bad for him and don't kid yourself with the whole age part."

"Are you talking of your own experience?"

"Yes, he is great! He is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"You're crazy Brigi! But for now I'm going to wait and see what else happens!"


	2. Ch 2: Working On Me part 1

**I don't own anything...even if I wanted to. Please read and comment!**

**Chapter Two**

The team was working on a hard case for days now and he was hard to get because he was targeting young women who worked as babysitters.

They were ready to give the profile.

"We are looking for a white male in his early twenties. Because he's stalking his victims we believe he either works out of his house or part time job." Hotch said.

"This unsub strikes in the home rather than the outside where he could more easily abduct his victims. This tells us that his social skills lacking or may not have confidence to talk to women." Morgan added.

"His confidence was killing however, is growing, has gone from hesitant strikes to victim's home to painting the walls with blood. Our unsub is developing a taste for the kill." Rossi said.

"Because the unsub shows signs of one need and started killing suddenly and ineffectively with no brake. We believe he was recently incarcerated or institutionalized." Morgan said.

"Look at men who got out a month or so ago. The records will show history of violence, anger towards women and or symbols of authority."

"We need to warn all young women to be hyper vigilant especially with their online acquaintances but also with service workers, maintenance staff and delivery men and time is not on our side and he might got the next victim on sight." Hotch ended the profile.

The following day they found another body this time it was not only the babysitter but the owner of the house while he kept the owner's wife and son hidden in the closet.

When the team arrived at the crime scene the paramedics where working with the victim and the baby. Morgan walked towards her and started asking her questions about what had happened.

This time the unsub had sexually violated the babysitter changing his MO.

Back at the Police Station they had asked Garcia to look for the possible unsub and came up with Greg Phinney. Reid and Morgan went to Greg's home while Hotch, Rossi and Ashley went to Kate's home.

Hotch ordered Rossi take several cops with him to go through the back of the house and as Rossi was walking and he could see through the window that Hotch and Ashley were inside talking to the unsub.

_Not only do I have to save him but her as well?_ Rossi thought.

"I don't have line of sight." Rossi said through his mic.

"We're ready to move when you do." the Police Detective said through the cop radio.

Moving backwards he saw the window opened. He went all ninja and entered the house through the window.

He could hear Ashley and Hotch talking to the unsub.

"Ask her the question Greg. Go ahead. Ask her." Hotch kept saying.

"Why not me? Why not me?"

"Answer him Kate." Hotch stated.

"Because you were just a boy." Kate answered.

"But I loved you. I loved you."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kate exclaimed.

Rossi shot him two times and the unsub fell motionless to the floor.

"Bring in back up!" Hotch stated through his mic.

"Come on, let's go." The Detective told his officers.

Ashley was stopped by Kate wanting some answers and when she answered them she walked up to the Detective, Hotch, and Rossi.

"Good work Agent!" Hotch told Ashley.

"Thanks!" The Detective said giving Ashley back her gun and shaking hands with Hotch and Rossi.

"Nice job Kid!" Rossi said to Ashley.

"Thank you!" Ashley replied.

Back at the BAU, Rossi stayed back to finish the report that would be due the following day in the morning. Anyways it wasn't like someone was waiting for him at home. After finishing with the report he headed home. At home he turned on the radio to hear Italian music.

Lascia ch'io viva un amore romantico  
>Nell'attessa che venga quell giorno, ma ora no<br>Non ho l'eta, non ho l'eta per amarti  
>Non ho l'eta per uscire sola con te<br>Se tu vorrai, se tu vorrai aspettarmi  
>Quel giorno avrai tutto il mi amore per te<p>

He just smiled to himself cause he could believe he was falling in love with someone that might be his daughter or granddaughter. But he thought he was going crazy and ended humming to the song and wondered what the young Agent was doing.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Ashley got home and was getting ready to go to sleep when her phone rang.

"Brigi, I told you I don't want to go on a date!"

"Just try this time!"

"Okay."

She began to get her dirty clothes out of her duffel bag and put on clean clothes just in case she got called and got ready for her date. She was heading out of her apartment when she went back for another set of clothes just in case.

Ashley wasn't so sure if going on a blind date was a good idea. Statistically speaking she was beginning to sound like Reid. Yeah, she saw them too much! Ashley kept smiling and nodding just to be nice but was making her uncomfortable. She didn't know what it was and that's when she was saved by the phone.

"Seaver." She answered while she mumbled sorry to her date.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." She hanged up. "Sorry, but work calls and I got to go!"

Her phone rang as she was about to enter the roundtable room at the BAU

"Bridget, I don't ever want to see him again! He's an arrogant, egotistical…" she didn't finish what she was saying because she saw that she had an audience listening to her conversation, "Brigi, I'll call you back later."

"Someone's date went wrong!" Morgan said smirking.

"I'm pretty good with narcissist, dated a few." She said as she sat down avoiding making eye contact with Rossi, "but this one has been the worst."

"He was not entertainment enough?" Morgan questioned.

"He talked about himself all that while. I didn't know how to excuse myself and then the phone rang and I almost sprang out of the restaurant!"

Hotch walked into the roundtable room and they started briefing about the new case.

"In the last three weeks seven women have gone missing and six bodies have been found in the same area." Garcia said flipping through the victims pictures without looking at them.

"Garcia, go back a picture." Ashley said.

"Her name is…"

"Mackenzie Matthews." Ashley finishing for Garcia.

"Do you know her?" Rossi questioned.

Ashley nodded but no words came out of her mouth while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Seaver, I need for you to be objective, can you be objective?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes Sir." She answered.

"Wheels up in fifteen!"

In the plane they were continuing to brief the case.

"Garcia, were there any signs of defensive wounds?" Ashley questioned.

"No."

"She must have been drugged!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?" Rossi asked.

"A week before my father was arrested he enrolled Mackenzie and me in took self-defense classes and was way better than me! He must have been waiting for her and came at her from behind!"

"How do you know her?" Reid questioned.

"I was her brother's girlfriend for three years and we grew up together. Mark, Monica, Mackenzie and I were inseparable." She wanted to change of subject, "Garcia, how were she and the others abducted?"

"It might be weird but they were all coming out of the same place and it was a bridal shop."

"A bridal shop? That's not possible! She worked in the same elementary we went to. She had just broken up with the boyfriend. Do they have something else in common?"

"They all are between the ages of 20 through 27 years old."

As soon as they landed they went straight to the Police Station.

"Detective Monroe, we talked on the phone, Agent Hotchner this is my team Agent Morgan, Doctor Reid, Agent Rossi, and Agent Seaver." Hotch said pointing to each other.

"We just found another body we were headed that way." Detective Monroe said while he kept looking at Seaver trying to remember her face.

"Morgan and Reid go with the Detective to the crime scene. Rossi and Seaver head out to speak with the latest victim family."

"Hotch, I don't think they would want to talk to me." Seaver said.

"I'll go with Rossi and you stay here working on the profile."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Translating from italian to english. The song name is Non ho l'eta by Gigliola Cinquetti<strong>

**Let me live a romantic love**  
><strong>I'm not old enough, I'm not old enough for love<strong>  
><strong>If you want, if you want to wait for me<strong>  
><strong>Some day all my love will be for you.<strong>


	3. Ch 2: Working On Me part 2

**This is the 2nd part. Hope you enjoy! Thanks Rock for your feedback! I really appreciate it! **

**I don't OWN ANYTHING! Not even if I wanted to!**

**Chapter Two**

Rossi could see her pain in her eyes and he just wanted to protect her but didn't know how because she didn't want to open her heart and that he could understand perfectly. They arrived at the victim's home.

"Agent Hotch and this is Agent Rossi we are with the FBI." Hotch said taking out his credentials.

"Can we come inside?" Rossi asked.

"Yes come in!" Mr. Sanchez said.

"Do you know why your daughter was coming out of a bridal shop?" Hotch questioned.

"She called us when she got out of work to tell us that she would be coming late for dinner that one of her friends had asked her to go and check for white shoes."

After a few more minutes of asking questions they headed out to the Police Station.

"Hotch, she was stabbed twenty times, there's no sign of rape nor torture. She had markings of being chained on her hands and feet." Morgan said.

"As the other victims they have been put in the same position but only thirty feet apart from each other." Reid added.

"It has to be someone from the town. There's no way he could go and come if he wasn't from town. He would have been bound to be noticed by someone." Ashley said.

"Explain yourself, Seaver." Hotch stated.

"After my father was caught, my mother and I had to live with the glares and remarks." Ashley said trying to control her tears, "whatever strange things happened in town we were to blame! New people in town didn't last long! The only persons to talk to us were the Mackenzie's family that lived in front of us."

"That's an overstatement!" The Detective said.

"An overstatement? Do you know how it feels that they make fun of you saying, 'Daddy's not coming to kill for you! That's so bad' or how they threw rocks at me and said, 'you're the daughter of the devil!' So why did the Aberforth's lasts a week or Victor only lasted two days?"

"Come on Kid let's take a walk." Rossi said.

Rossi without thinking got hold of her hand and tried to lead her to go out and take some fresh air.

"Ashley?" A tall man maybe thirty years old asked them.

She had felt silent nothing to say and only tears were coming out of her eyes and he couldn't do anything for her.

"Yes it's me, Mark!" Ashley said between sobs and hugged him, "she's gone! She's never coming back!"

"It's you again! You're always going to be…"

"Candace, this is not the time or the place to have your jealousy outburst okay. My best friend is dead your husband twin sister is dead just make sure you keep your mouth shut." She turned around and saw that everybody was silent, "Hotch, did you saw Laurel?"

"No we didn't see her; we just talked to her parents."

Ashley got out her phone and dialed Garcia.

"What do you have for Victoria in the system?"

"She grew up with her grandparents when her parents died in a car accident. She has a twin brother and she was an A honor roll student."

"The unsub is targeting twins." Ashley said looking at everybody and keeping eye contact with Rossi, "They're all twins!"

"We are looking for what exactly?" Garcia asked.

"We are ready to give the profile." Hotch stated.

"It's Matthew Bonzai." Ashley retorted looking at them, "the night I was planning to leave there was an accident and the roads were closed."

"They had high alcohol level." Garcia said.

"He is killing the other twin so they might feel what he's feeling when they killed his sister Kirsten and adding the fact that his younger sister Monica was murdered." Ashley said.

"How did Kirsten die?" Morgan asked.

"She was walking and they were coming so fast that they didn't have time to stop and when the car hit her she flew down the bridge."

"He's not staging their bodies he is dropping the bodies from the bridge." Garcia said.

"But what I still don't get it is why did he killed Mackenzie." She said as she looked at the Detective, "Detective, where did he left Mackenzie's body?"

Rossi noted the words she was using. The Detective showed her the picture and Rossi just saw how she tried to contain the tears. Mark was standing close by and his hand was on Ashley's shoulder and that made Rossi uncomfortable.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"That's an over kill! What he did was in anger. Was she raped?" Ashley heard herself ask as she couldn't contain the tears.

"She wasn't!"

"Think Ashley, think. Where would he take them? He needs solitude, needs nobody within earshot." She said as she was pacing the room and stopping when she got her answer, "I know where he is! If we get there fast we can save the last person on that car!"

The team walked out of the Police Station. They got to the abandoned house just a few minutes from the bridge.

"Hotch, let me go and talk to him!"

"No." She heard Rossi answer.

"Hotch, he won't talk with any of you and he knows me!"

She saw him hesitate, "Go on!" he said.

She walked towards the house and opening the door really slow. That's when he saw him almost to the point of stabbing Kristi.

"Matthew, you don't have to kill her! Please drop the knife! Have you thought about Grace and Keera? The humiliation they would go through? Your parents already lost two daughters." She said knowingly that her team would be listening to the conversation.

She saw him lowering the knife down.

"Why did she defend him?"

"I don't know!"

He turned around to face her, anger in his eyes and words.

"Why would I believe you? After what he did to Monica! You're only the killer spawn!"

"I have heard all kinds of words and it can't hurt any more than that! What do you mean by him?"

"You know what I mean. Your father did it, he killed her! You knew what he was doing and you didn't do anything about it!"

"Matthew, I didn't know and I still don't know the details about the case!"

"He writes to you!"

"It doesn't mean that I read the letters! Don't you think that I feel as guilty as you? If I hadn't asked you to help me with my car she wouldn't be dead!"

"That does not solve anything!"

"And killing the twins of the persons who were in the car accident won't either! You know Monica and Kirsten wouldn't like what you're doing! I don't know why they were drunk, why she was so distracted and the most important I don't know why he killed Monica! It hurts me because one he's my father and two she was my best friend and I miss her more than anything! Please, drop the knife!"

He did as he was told and that's when the team entered the house and handcuff him while Reid and Rossi helped Kristi. She got inside the SUV and cried for her friend Monica killed by her father and for Mackenzie.

On the plane, she was sitting by the window and looking outside when Rossi sat in front of her and started talking to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before but her parents didn't want no one to know."

"How did she die?"

"When we got there she was already dead. She was poisoned. There was no sign of torture or rape but," she saw him hesitate.

"They had sex?"

"Yes."

"At that moment we realized that she was the intended target all the victims looked like her same body shape, size hair and eye color. She was killed different than the others."

"What do you mean different?"

"The other 24 victims were stabbed 25 times, raped and tortured."

They got to the BAU and only Rossi and Ashley were left behind. Ashley was heading to the parking lot but she wasn't so excited to go home to an empty house nor did she want to disturb Brigi at that time of hour.

"You're in no state to drive nor be alone! Please let me drive you to my home."

"I can call a cab and I don't want to disturb you!"

"You're not disturbing me at all!"

She agreed and left with Rossi to his home. She wasn't really in the mood to be an inconvenience to someone. They got to his home.

Rossi got ready the guest room for her while she waited in the living room and knowing that he was close by made her nervous. It would be better to face an unsub than to face her true feelings. She wasn't ready to face her fear of giving her heart to someone not even if that person was Rossi.


	4. Ch 3: A Different Air

_**Please read and comment! Million thanks Rockie for your support and friendship!  
>I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!<strong>_

**Chapter Three**

"The Bureau is facing a lot of changes and this Unit is not the exception! Over the next few weeks each of you will be asked if you like to stay with the Unit." Hotch said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Reid questioned.

"There are other options for you out there and while I want the Unit to stay together I understand completely if you wanna see the alternatives are! Morgan, there's a renewed interest in you from the New York Office." Hotch replied.

"Nobody has called me." Morgan stated.

"They will."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna go." Morgan retorted.

"No, I know!"

"Are you staying here?" Ashley interrogated.

"It's my intention. All I ask is if you are contacted by other division that you let me know."

Hotch got a call and said that they were going to be there in twenty minutes. Rossi knew it meant a new case.

"Virginia State Police believe that they uncovered a serial killer. They need us at Zack Road and route 7 as soon as possible. Morgan you and David head out there."

"What about this?" Rossi asked.

"We could talk about it later." Hotch answered.

At the crime scene, Morgan and Rossi were checking the victims' bodies.

"Hey Morgan check this out!" Rossi said looking into the car's trunk, "unsub depot kills them, throws them in the trunk. Why not use this? Wherever he is done the deed."

"Is loud and time consuming leave a messy trail"

"Forensic counter measure doesn't want to lead us where he kills them."

"Maybe he was going to bury them in the woods or dump them in the river."

"It's pretty secluded down here!" Rossi said looking around

"We need to figure out what happened before they got in the car. When was the last time it rained out here?"

"Do I look like a weather man?" Rossi answered with another questioned.

Rossi and Morgan looked for gas station that were 70 miles around and asked the clerk and came to the conclusion that they were communicating through public phones!

They found out about the connection of the places.

"How close to the gas station?" Morgan asked.

"8 miles" Garcia replied.

"Let's go!" Hotch replied.

Rossi helped her out not knowing she was the unsub she had got her gun out but Morgan reacted and shot her. Back at the BAU they were talking about the case they just had solved.

"What is it kid?" Rossi asked.

"We only rescued 7 victims today. What about the rest of this?" Ashley said pointing to the files in her hand.

"It never ends." Rossi answered.

"But today I think we did good!" Morgan said.

"Yeah we did!" Rossi added.

"If we weren't so exhausted I would toast us." Garcia said.

"Good work everybody go on and get some rest. Nobody needs to come till 9:30." Hotch said.

"We were supposed to talk about. Has he ever left before us?" Garcia asked.

"Baby girl, I don't blame him. It has been a long day!"

"You heard the man go home!" Rossi ordered turning around and walking towards his office.

"You said we need to talk." He said closing the door behind him. "But at 2 am?"

"I saw the lights on."

"And couldn't sleep? Which tells me you've given some thought what we discussed."

"I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"So?"

"I'm coming back!" JJ said.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Hey is anybody hungry?" Reid questioned.

"Starving!" Ashley answered.

"There's this super good Indian restaurant a little bit of ways but its open 24 hours and they have amazing chicken tandoori."

"I'm in!"

She left with Reid to that Indian restaurant and what she ordered was amazingly good. She was thinking about what Andi had asked her if she was willing to transfer to her unit.

"Hey, what are you thinking of?" Reid asked her.

"Tell me Doctor Reid what do you do in your spare time?" She answered evading the question.

"I read nothing much in English and listen to Beethoven. But you are evading the question."

"Before Hotch entered the roundtable room you were talking about Gideon. Who was Gideon?"

"Gideon was the best. We had two weeks' vacation at a time Morgan and Elle went to Jamaica and Gideon to his cabin."

"What happened in those two weeks?"

"They killed a man and beheaded blaming Elle and she was arrested Hotch had to go for her. Gideon got the head in his cabin and a baseball card. Morgan got the call about the murder, JJ got a yellow butterfly, Hotch got a phone call to his home about 'the youngest holds the key' and I got a key."

"But why?"

"He wanted us to be on a quest, to 'save her'. He wanted for us to save her, he believed that we were Arthurian in the roundtable but only we could work in the case. He was in the same sanitarium where my mom is."

"But who was she?" Ashley said finishing her meal.

"Her name was Rebecca Bryant, she was his daughter. When she was five there was a fire in his house and his wife and kids were burned to death only Rebecca and him survived."

"What happened after that?"

"He gave her up to adoption because of his burns and he believed Rebecca was an abstract metaphor when he talked to my mother who forgets to eat her medications."

"What happened to him?"

"He had bombs strapped in his body and blowing up himself and the house."

"That's sad. Did you save Rebecca?"

"We did just in time!" Reid said looking at her, "but that's not what's really bothering do you mind telling me?"

"I don't mind telling you but…"

"You don't really want to talk about it because you're scared that someone might actually not stay long enough in your life or failing you."

"Exactly! And after Mackenzie's murder and what my father did to Monica I don't know how else to do!"

"Since I know that you don't want to talk about it and it's getting late now it's the time to part ways." She got her bag to pay, "don't I'll pay."

"Thank you!"

Ashley got to her apartment and she went straight to where she kept her father's letters and began to read them. At that moment she understood why he got angry when he overheard about Monica and David and why he killed her! She got up and got her phone.

"Rossi."

"Why? Why did she sleep with him?"

"Who are you talking about?" He very much sounded asleep.

"I'm talking about Monica and my father! They were having an affair! She totally forgot I was her best friend and that she practically lived in our house! I treated her like she was my sister and she threw it away! Why?"

"It's five in the morning Ashley! Do you really want to talk about it right now?"

"I don't even know why I called you!" she hung up and turned off the phone.

She went straight to bed thinking about what she had done to Rossi and Andi's question.

The following day when she got at the BAU she went straight to Hotch's office. She knocked at the door and heard him say come in and when she opened the door Rossi was there.

"Hotch, do you have a few minutes it won't take long!"

She had Rossi's and Hotch's attention. "What happened?"

"I was contacted by Andi after the case yesterday she said that she saw potential in me and I thought about it and I have come up with an answer. I'm transferring to Andi's team."


	5. Ch 4:  You and Me

_**Here's a new chapter! Sorry I took so long but had other things in mind! Hope you enjoy! Read and comment!**_

**Chapter Four**

With Hotch gone on an assignment and Ashley transferred to SSA Andi Swan's Unit everything seemed dull. The only thing that kept him on his toes were the serial killers and Reid's nonstop talking!

He called Carolyn letting her know he was coming home and that he would go straight to her hotel room when arriving.

"You look like hell! You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really!"

You can't save everyone and David you know that!"

"I lost you once I don't want to lose you again!"

"You have to let me go!"

"I can't! Life is worth fighting for!"

"Fight? Fighting for what? For what? Pretty soon I'm not going to be able to walk. I wanna go out as I am as I lived not who I'm going to become."

"I can't help you! What you're asking I can't."

"I know. I knew you never could and you spat out all that profiler talk but really the best way to get to know someone is to marry them. You are the best man I've ever known that's why I ever wanted you to be with me tonight."

"What have you done?" He said getting up and checking the bottle of medication and got his phone out.

"Oh just come sit. It won't be long now! No they won't get here in time!"

"I have to try!" trying to dial 911 from his phone and sitting down beside her.

"No! Don't. Don't let me die in the hospital David please is fast and I am already tired. You think he will be there?" she said leaning against him.

"I know he will."

A week had gone by since Ashley had left and he felt like calling her and got his phone out and thought, _what if? What's the worst she can say? No?_

He decided to call her and he did but it went straight to voicemail and few minutes later he received a text from her, _can't come to the phone right now. Call you as soon as I can._

Three days later, Ashley called him back.

"Rossi."

"Hi Rossi, I just could find the time to call you! How's everyone? How are you? Are you working on a case?"

"Everyone is fine. We just finished a case we just landed here at the BAU." He said stepping into the BAU elevator to head home.

"So you must be tired."

"No not really actually I had been calling to invite you to dinner at my house tonight."

"Yes. I'd loved that! I'll be there in a few minutes!"

_Did she just agree?_ He questioned himself.

He got home and made something fast but delicious. When he heard the doorbell ring and he was still listening to Mambo Italiano.

"Thank you for inviting me! You shouldn't have!" she said as soon as he opened the door and letting her enter.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water should be fine."

He felt like a teenager in love didn't know how else to react.

"Rossi, I don't…" she started to say as he handed her a glass of water.

"Don't what Ash?"

He saw her turn red "I don't…"

He didn't let her finished and stepped closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she said as she hugged him.

"I've missed you! Why did you leave?"

"Because it was so hard to have you close but at the same time away!"

"Come let's eat dinner before it gets cold!"

They talked some more about her new job and how was she liking it.

"Hey I am not ready yet you know."

"I'm not forcing you to do something that you're not ready for but just stay for tonight."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

She woke up by a phone ringing she didn't know it if was his or hers.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said hanging up, "I've got to go new case. Here's a key to the house. I'll call you soon. Love you!"

"Love you!" after ten minutes she got up from bed and took a quick shower to head to her apartment to change.

As she was exiting her car she got a text from Andi, _head out to the BAU and report to SSA Rossi there's new information involving our case._

She got back in the car and drove to the BAU Headquarters.

"Agent Swan couldn't make it today and she sent me since I am very aware of the case." Ashley said entering the roundtable room.

"How come you are very aware of the case?" Rossi asked.

"I have been working undercover since I transferred to the Unit."

"So how do you want to work it out?" JJ asked.

Ashley walked to the table and got her laptop out and turned it on. "As I regularly do getting into my Twitter account."

"You have a Twitter account?" Garcia asked.

"No not me my undercover character does."

"What's your story?" Morgan questioned.

"My name is Brooklyn Harrison who is twenty five years old from South Dakota who came to DC for a change and doesn't know anyone here!" she said trying to open up the internet, "Andi said you had news, what kind of news?"

"They found two girls dead in hotel rooms and thought that it might be a work of a serial killer and called us when we ran up their names turns out they were in the missing list."

"You son of a…"

"What happened, Ashley?" Reid asked.

She got her phone out and called Andi. "His not making them get a room but they are actually getting into town and as they do they update into their accounts. Should I go with what we planned or we wait?"

After a while she hang up with Andi, "The plan is I'm going into the same hotel as they were and then update it to the Twitter account."

She noticed that he wasn't so pleased with the idea. She could see it in his face but that was part of her job and her job was as hard as his.

Rossi and JJ dropped her off at the airport so she could call a taxi to drop her at the hotel she was be going to stay. She arrived at the hotel and was booking a room. A few minutes later Rossi and JJ entered the hotel holding hands and when Ashley saw them she felt a little jealous.

"We want a room." Rossi said in his Italian accent.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

She got to her room, opened the door and could notice that the room was indeed very beautiful and nice. She opened her suitcase and changed of clothes and left it open. She spoke through her mike, "heading down going sightseeing."

She texted to her Twitter account _just got to DC and ready to be Miss Independent._ If she was new in town that meant that she didn't know where was where. Getting down of the elevator she stopped at the lobby and asked, "where's that thing? The pointy one?"

"The Washington Monument?" He gave her directions to get there. "If you want I can call a cab for you!"

"Yes thank you!"

She walked outside and Rossi, JJ, Morgan and Reid were waiting for her and she handed JJ the extra key. Two hours later, she went back to her hotel room and saw that someone had been there.

There was a knock in the door and the door began to open. Ashley grabbed her gun.

"We could have fun. Lots of fun!" he said pointing a gun at her.

"I don't want to have fun with you!"

"That's too bad because I'm not asking you! The others seemed to enjoy it."

"FBI drop your weapon!" Rossi said walking inside the room Morgan, JJ and Reid following.

"You witch! You set me up!" he said shooting at Ashley in the arm.

"No you did! Now you have added shooting at a federal agent to your charges."

"You…" he said aiming at her but Rossi shot him in the head before he could shoot Ashley.

"We need a medic!" Morgan said through his mic.

Ashley wanted to say that she didn't need a medic but she was feeling the pain and Rossi's look told her that if she would be going like it or not.


	6. Ch 5: Oh! Baby!

**Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it! Please read and leave a comment! Thanks!**

**Chapter Five**

Rossi couldn't believe that it's has been two years since they started seeing each other and the team still didn't know who she was! He knew that they knew he was seeing someone.

Rossi had texted her earlier letting her know that he was coming home after solving the case! He arrived at home and noticed that she was there already. He began to think how well if felt to go home and have someone waiting for him. He opened the door she was in the room with a towel around her head.

"Is dinner ready? I'm hungry!" He saw her jump and smiled, "you scared me Dave! It's almost ready but I am not!"

He got closer to her and gave her a kiss and removed the towel from her head. "You're ready now!"

She gave him a look, "men can be so clueless!"

He rolled his eyes and turned around to go to the kitchen.

"Hey you can't look!"

"Ash, come on!"

"Baby, don't be so grumpy! Sit down in the table!"

He did as he was told and after dinner Rossi got up and went to wash the dishes. While he was drying them Ashley came and whispered, "I'm ready!"

Rossi and Ashley woke up by Rossi's alarm. It was already time to get ready and head out to the BAU but before he could do any of that he and Ashley need a long conversation.

"I was thinking if we took this to the next step if you wanted to live with me."

Rossi saw that she went pale before she or Rossi could say something his phone rang. "Rossi."

Ashley sat up from bed to listen to his conversation.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes!" He said hanging up the phone and grabbing his duffel bag and putting clean clothes inside. "I can't stay and wait for your answer got to go. I love you!"

He arrived at the BAU and walked to the roundtable room to be debriefed over the case. The unsub would keep them for twelve hours and binding them with piano wire and was getting what he wanted out of his victims and it was fear. That no matter what he can still get them.

On the jet on their way to Houston, Texas for the case he received a phone call.

"Rossi."

"I'm not ready!"

"From where I'm standing is as you're telling me that is not worth a shot!"

"It's not that but it's…"

"It's what? Complicated? Don't give me that trash! You know what? I am not them! Call you later plane is about to land. Bye."

He felt bad about it but it had hurt him the look in her face when he told her about his plans. He knew that the team was listening to the conversation but didn't say anything about it which he was grateful.

The team worked really hard on this case. Regina had taken matter into her own hands and had held captive the Piano Man. She was arrested for kidnapping the Piano Man and Hamilton was arrested for 12 rapes and the murder of Vanessa Campbell.

After solving the case the team decided to go out for Derek and Emily baby shower. At the bar and restaurant the team was waiting for their Unit Chief who was bringing a guest. Rossi hadn't called Ashley that he was back in DC. By watching Derek's and Emily's happiness for their bundle of joy he somehow wished that he would had the courage to have kids after James.

"So how are the twins behaving?" JJ asked.

"They are behaving very well!" Emily said rubbing her belly.

"How's Dallan taking it?" Rossi asked.

"He keeps asking when they are coming." Morgan asked.

"And I keep waiting till the time the twins get here!" Emily said.

He had a wonderful time with the team. Rossi was getting ready to go to sleep when the door opened. He didn't have time to grab his gun when Ashley entered the house and Rossi noticed that she had been crying.

"Brigi called me and said that she saw you with a blonde and so much for the 'I am not them' trash!"

"The team and I were celebrating Derek's and Emily's baby shower." He said stepping closer to her, "we were waiting for Hotch and Beth and for our table!"

She hugged him, "please don't leave me!"

"Only if you ask me or if I die! But how much sleep had you had?"

"I couldn't sleep and then Brigi's call."

"Let's go to sleep, right now you need some sleep!"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

It had been two weeks since she moved into his home. Ashley was waiting for him to come back home she had news for him!

"Hey babe, you're awake?"

"I have to tell you some news and couldn't wait for tomorrow."

"Come and sit with me!" Ashley said as she was getting comfortable in the bed.

"What's the big news babe?"

"I'm pregnant!"

The bomb was dropped and she looked at his face and was blank.

"Baby, Rossi answer me! Tell me something!"

"Are you sure?"

"I did four pregnancies tests and this morning I went to the doctor and they confirmed it."

"How?"

"You are asking me how? Of everything?"

"Ashley, it's a total shock! But I'm happy."

Rossi gave her a hug and then he got ready to go to bed! They woke up by Rossi's ringing phone. Few minutes later Rossi left to the BAU to work in another case. She went back to sleep and she hadn't heard her alarm ring an hour later. She sat up in the bed and grabbed her phone a dialed a number.

"Hello." The other voice in the line answered.

"Hello Mom!"

"Are you still with that man?"

"Yes. Mom, I'm pregnant!"

"Are you plainly that stupid Ashley? Don't call me anymore! You're dead to me!"

She left Ashley speaking alone. Good thing Rossi had left to work already because then he wouldn't have seen her questioned herself. She didn't question herself about being with Rossi about having a kid. Would she be a good mother? Many thoughts came into her head but she knew that it wasn't the time to doubt herself as it was she was running an hour late. She got out of bed and got ready to head out to work.

When she got to her work she went straight to Andi's office.

"I need to talk to you and is very important that you know about it." Ashley said from the doorway.

"Come on in."

She sat in the chair and she didn't know how to tell her she found it more difficult to tell her than to tell Rossi about it.

"Andi, I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations! That's great news!"

"We are really excited to be parents but the real question here is how do you want me to work now?"

"In the meantime you could do desk job. I could put Doris in your place." Andi said handing her some papers for her to do about the case.

She hadn't liked the idea of a desk job and more because she was already involved in the case and everything she knew she had told Doris about the case.

During her lunch hour she thought about calling Brigi about her pregnancy but she remembered that she had told her not to call her again! Ashley hadn't understood why Brigi was still in that relationship when in the last month he had changed. Ashley missed having late conversations with Brigi.

After her lunch hour she began to work on the case from her desk but she was feeling sleepy but she was ignoring it and continued looking for more information.

"Ashley, I have been watching you and you look tired. It might be a good idea that you go home and get some rest."

"No I am okay."

"If I let it go for a few more minutes you might end up sleeping in here." She said looking around, "Cooper, can you take Ashley home? I don't want her to drive."

"Yes Andi, I will."

Ashley told him how to get to her house and as soon as she got inside the car she fell asleep and only woke up when he told her that they were outside her house.

"This is your house?" he asked.

"It's not a house. It's a mansion. Well according to my fiancé. Thank you! I'll tell David to go and pick up my car when he comes home."

She texted Rossi, _hey I told Andi and I been assign for desk job. I got home early I almost fell asleep. I'm so sleepy. I'm taking a nap. Call you when I get up._ Ashley headed to the room and went straight to bed to sleep. She felt so tired and within minutes she fell asleep.


	7. Ch 6: Decisions, Decisions

_**I know I took so long...but had a lot of things in mind! Hope you enjoy! 4 more chapters! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Please read and comment! Thanks!**_

**Chapter Six**

Rossi had just entered the roundtable room when his phone rang.

"Rossi."

He ended the phone call and the team was looking at him.

"Ashley is going into labor!" he said not moving or blinking.

"And what are you doing here standing?" Morgan replied.

"I don't know! I got to go!" he said walking fast towards the elevator.

When he got home she was already waiting for him and glared at him. They got to the hospital and the doctor checked her and told them it was already time that they would get everything ready. Twelve hours later they had the triplets' three gorgeous boys.

"You see that wasn't that bad!" Rossi said.

"You say that because you are not the one having them!"

"We can try again!"

"Only if you have them!"

He kissed her and texted everyone letting them know that he was already a proud Papa.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Emily came in.

"I was close by when I got your text and wanted to stop by and meet the new Rossi's."

Right at that moment the nurse came in with the kids and leaving them alone.

"How cute they are! They look like mommy!" she said looking at the babies, "you're going to be great parents!"

Rossi's phone rang.

"Rossi."

"I can't get hold of Spence. I think I'm going into labor and I'm not due yet."

"I'll try to get hold of Reid." He ended the phone call.

"What's happening?" Emily questioned.

"Kristi thinks she's going into labor and she can't contact Reid."

"I'll go with her and check. While you try and get Garcia to contact Reid."

He got hold of Garcia and she let Reid know about the situation and letting him know that Prentiss was on his way to Reid's and Kristi's home.

Few minutes later Emily texted Rossi, _we are on our way to the hospital. Spencer is on his way._

He couldn't believe he was a dad again! There was a knock on the door and Andi came in.

"Hey! Rossi texted me that the boys were already here and I wanted to stop and meet them!" She said getting closer to the boys, "the team sends their congratulations!"

"Thank you for coming!" Ashley said.

"Well, I got to go! I just got a new case!" She said, "and they look a lot like you Ash."

"That's good news!" Rossi stated sarcastically.

They all laughed and Prentiss entered the room.

"How's Kristi?" Ashley asked.

"Bye now!" Andi said walking towards the door.

"They have to make an emergency C-Section. The doctor couldn't hear the babies heartbeats and Reid just got here."

"I hope everything comes out alright."

Rossi walked out of the room and went straight to the waiting room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rossi asked.

"Nervous and can't stand being here walking around like a fool!"

"Reid, it's understandable!"

"Understandable? That I'm walking like a fool or nervous?"

"Actually both! Can't really blame you on that one! That's how I felt twelve hours ago!"

Both of them laughed. The Doctor came out telling them that Kristi and the twins were doing alright. That he might be able to see them in a few minutes when Kristi would be taken to her room.

David went back to Ashley's room and she was sitting down at the couch watching her boys.

"What if we get married?"

"Yes why not?"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

She couldn't believe that she was Mrs. Rossi! They had decided to be simple. They got married the day after she got out of the hospital. Before getting married Rossi had texted the team and let them know that he was getting married that day. They could celebrate when the team came back from the case.

Four days later, neither Ashley nor Rossi knew what the team was preparing for them. They just had told them to be ready and to keep the boys awake for them.

So when the team arrived they hadn't expected balloons and food.

"They are so cute!" Garcia said.

"Thank you!" She said.

"How do you know the difference between them?" Beth questioned.

"They're fraternal triplets. Look closely and you would know the difference!"

"I have trouble with the twins. They both wake up at the same time!" Emily said.

"Thankfully mine are not that much trouble and one at a time!" Kristi added.

"Is the same with the triplets! One wakes up eats and goes to sleep and then the other. But the last one wants diaper change first and then eats."

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" JJ said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well my boys are weird, the little one wakes up first and then the middle one and the first one last. Good thing Dave helps me with them!"

"And I'm glad I have Derek and Carrie to help me!"

"I'm glad Spence helps me too!"

"JJ you should have another baby!" Emily said.

They all were watching JJ smile.

"I did a test today and turns out I'm pregnant! Will is excited!"

"Congratulations JJ!" They all exclaimed at the same time!

"Are you planning on having more kids?" Emily asked Ashley.

"We want to. But I am not too sure how apart we want them to be!" and turning around she asked Kristi, "and you?"

"I want to but Spencer made it clear that he didn't want more children. He got scared and you Garcia?"

"I think I'll pass! I could spoil all this gorgeous boys and beautiful girls!"

They were having so much fun talking about babies and spoiling when they heard a baby's cry!

"That's Bryden waking up!" Ashley said getting up and picking up her boy and getting his formula. After he had eaten and changed of diaper he fell asleep. Bruno woke up and he ate and change of diaper fell asleep. Benjamin woke up and she changed his diaper first and then he ate and fell asleep.

It was already time to eat dinner and they were sitting down at the table enjoying their dinner.

"Ashley and I decided that when the boys turn one I will retire once again from the BAU."

"I knew you would say that!" Hotch added.

"Why not taking him right now, Ashley?" Morgan asked.

"At the end of the week he would be grouchy!"

Everybody laughed.

"So Reid do the girls have an IQ of 187?" Ashley asked.

"I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quantified."

"Face it chico, you're not much of a genius!" JJ said laughing.

"Yeah, says the one who waited a whole year to admit her relationship with Will. Sorry Will nothing against you!"

"None taken!"

"So Hotch, when's the wedding?" Emily asked.

"What wedding? No one has invited me to any wedding!" Hotch said with a straight face.

And Beth couldn't contain a laugh, "soon!"

Good thing that they had thought about bringing paper plates and cups. It was time for dessert and presents.

After hours of fun and talking they started leaving.

"Next time I'll bring Jack. He wants to meet his cousins!"

"You're more than welcome!" Rossi said closing the door.

Ashley was taking the Moses Baskets to the babies room and she felt tired.

"It was nice having them over for dinner and have fun as a family!" Rossi said.

"Yes and I had really missed them very much!"


	8. Ch 7: Oops! Again!

**Here's another chapter! Let me know what ya think!**

**Chapter Seven**

Rossi noticed that in the past two days Ashley had been waking up in the middle of the night to vomit.

"You need to go to the doctor for a checkup!"

"I will go today!"

"Could it be possible that you might be pregnant? I haven't heard you complain about your back!"

"I don't know but there's a chance it might not be that! But I'm still hoping."

He wished she was pregnant too! As always he's phone rang when they were in the middle of something important.

"This better be an emergency! It's two in the morning!"

"Dave be nice!" Ashley retorted.

"I'll be there. Bye!" he said getting out of the bed. "You go to the Doctor!"

"Yes I will!"

He walked out of the elevator of the BAU.

"So what's the case about?" Rossi asked entering the roundtable room.

"In the past three weeks three 24 years old have gone missing and have turned dead in the woods." Garcia said.

"Sorry I'm late!" Reid said entering the roundtable room.

"The bodies show signs of rape."

"Apart from the age what else do they have in common?"

"They are blondes blue eyed but get this they were adopted by brunette parents and they just reported another girl her name is Bethany Underwood."

"Wheels up in fifteen. We have only two days before he kills her." Hotch said getting up.

In the plane Rossi kept checking his phone for a phone call from Ashley.

"Are you waiting for the phone call of the President or what?" Morgan asked.

"No. Ashley was going to the doctor she hasn't being feeling well."

"That sounds like a baby bug!" Morgan said.

"What? Who has a baby bug?" Reid said entering the plane.

They started briefing on the case a little bit more.

"Morgan, Reid and Rossi head out to the latest crime scene while JJ and I will head out to the Police Station."

As soon as they landed Morgan, Reid and Rossi headed out to the crime scene and got to see how deep they were and headed to the Police Station.

"What did you find?" Hotch asked.

"It's deep in the forest. No one will dare to go all that inside into the forest!"

"He posed Alice's body. Why?"

"Remorse maybe?"

"Probably he knew her!" Reid said.

They had ordered Chinese food for lunch. Rossi's phone rang, he answered and smiled.

"Yes. Ashley has the baby bug. It's the one with hands and feet. Nine months of pain!" Morgan said.

"Congratulations!" they all exclaimed.

They spent all afternoon trying to crack the case and Hotch said to the team to head out to the hotel room and get some sleep. The next morning after breakfast the team headed to the Police Station.

Rossi got out his phone and dialed Garcia, "search for men who broke up with girlfriend after she was raped."

"Comes up with 30 Sir."

"Narrow it by blondes and adoptions."

"Bingo! Jason Graham. He was going to get married but two weeks before the wedding she was raped in her apartment and left for dead. When arriving at the hospital she went into comma for a week and when she woke up she called off the wedding and she found out she was adopted. I'm sending you his address. Oh. The girl who he abducted is his ex-fiancée!"

They arrived at the address and where able to rescue Bethany in time! He was being taken into custody when Bethany blurted out that she was pregnant but that she didn't know if the baby was his or the person that had raped her. She decided to keep the baby but she didn't want to know nothing about him.

She couldn't understand why he had hurt them and neither did the team understood.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Ashley was getting out of the house to grab something to eat when she got a text from Rossi, _going home already, babe!_ Which she was happy!

When she arrived at the restaurant of choice she entered and to her surprise Strauss was there. Just when she was thinking that she could evade her, Strauss spotted her.

"How have you been Ashley?"

"Good."

"The team is coming home! David did an awesome job! I mean they all did!"

"Yes. They are really good at what they do! And with good leadership nothing but the best can be expected!"

That erased Strauss smile and she was saved when she was when her order was called. "That's my order! I've got to go my husband is about to arrive!"

She left her there with her mouth hanging open. She picked up her order and headed home. When she arrived he was already home.

"Hey was your day?" Rossi asked.

"Funny you ask! You have a fan!" she retorted sarcastically.

"Why are you so mad, Ash?"

"I went to pick up our order and to my surprise Strauss is there and she dares to tell me that you did a great job without adding the team! But you're a hero, you know." She said trying to get the food out the plastic bags and setting the table, "and I added that with a great leader you couldn't expect less!"

"Babe, don't let it get to you! I expect she didn't much like your comment."

"I don't know I left her talking to herself because my order was ready!" she said, "and besides why was she telling me what a great guy you are, when I'm married to you?"

Rossi tried to change the subject, "so how did it go with the doctor? What did she tell you?"

It seemed to work because she had a smile in her face. "Well, turns out I'm three weeks pregnant. She told me that everything seemed good and guess what?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "well she did a sonogram and we heard two heart beats! It's more likely that we are expecting twins!"

"Ummmm"

"Try words baby!" She said sitting down at the table.

"Would it be the last time? Right?"

"Yes! But tell me what you're thinking! I don't read minds!"

"I am happy! You make me happy!" he gave her a kiss and sat down at the table to enjoy their meal.

"Let's eat before they wake up!"

"Yeah."

Just as they finished eating Bryden woke up. He was ready too! She was going to get up when Rossi stopped her and let her know that he was going to do it.

They cleaned the table, washed the dishes and sat in the living room area to watch a movie when his phone rang.

"I'm just getting comfortable and was about to watch a movie with my wife!"

"It's not a new case Rossi!" Hotch said. "Beth and I are decided on the wedding date and I was just inviting you guys to my house and celebrate!"

"We can be there in a few minutes! Jack can finally meet his cousins!"

"What happened?" Ashley asked when Rossi ended the phone call.

"Hotch is inviting us to his house. They just finally decided on a date for their wedding!"

"Let's roll!" She said giving him her purse and getting the kids on their cars seats again!

"Does it even have money?"

"No just bills!" she said laughing.

They left the house and arrived at Hotch's house before the rest of the team got there!

"Hi! Uncle Dave!" Jack said looking at the kids, "I finally get to meet them!"

The team arrived one by one. First was Derek and Emily second was JJ and Will third was Garcia and the last to arrive was Reid and Kristi. The older kids were running all around.

While the kids were watching a movie in the living room the adults were talking about wedding plans.

"So when is the wedding?" Rossi questioned.

"We set the date to be in four weeks! We almost have the last details about it!" Hotch said.

Ashley knew that Rossi was happy for Hotch and she knew that he deserved the second chance.


	9. Ch 8: Save Her

_**I'm almost done with Rossi's story! Hope you enjoy this one! Please read and comment! Thanks!**_

**Chapter Eight**

Rossi was sitting down on the roundtable room going over the case when Anderson knocked on the door.

"Agent Rossi your wife is here but Strauss is not letting her enter the BAU."

"Hotch, Strauss right now is not Ashley's favorite person. If I talk…"

"I understand." Hotch said walk down to the bullpen to the doors.

"Ashley, I thought that you were taking the boys to the Mall to take them the pictures."

"I got there I was getting out of the car when someone came by and told me it was very important that I gave this to you." She said handing him and envelope. "That the life of someone important to you was in danger. What's going on?"

"We don't know! Everyone got an envelope with 'save her.' We don't know who is her."

She hugged him, "I'm scared for my kids!"

They walked towards the roundtable room.

"What do you know about her?" Ashley asked.

"He keeps saying that she has gone through a lot. She has a daughter more or less your age."

"So she must be between 50 through 64 years old."

Ashley gave a sketch of the man who gave her the envelope. They gave a media conference looking for the man who gave the envelope to Ashley for help.

Few minutes later the phone rang asking for Rossi.

"Agent Rossi, follow the rules or else she will pay!"

"Who is she?"

"Follow the rules!" he said and hanging up.

"They found a woman's body!" JJ exclaimed.

"Morgan and Reid head over there and let us know." Hotch said.

An hour later Morgan and Reid came back with evidence.

"He left this next to her body!" Morgan said giving Rossi a plastic bag with a note inside and what looked like a bracelet. _Agent Rossi, next time you don't follow orders, she will be next!_

"What's that? Can you show it to me?"

He did and when he looked at her tears where streaming down her cheeks.

"Dave, it's my mom!" she said whispering.

"Why are you so sure?" Strauss asked.

Ashley hesitated to answer.

"Ash, why?"

"Because I made it for her before I came to DC to remind her of our happier days. How did he know the meaning?"

Hotch, JJ, Reid and Morgan left to search for clues to Ashley's mom house. Just as they were returning the phone rang.

"Now we are talking. You Agent Rossi need to find out where she is!"

Hotch was giving Rossi another clue. _My father is in jail he murdered 25 women!_

"Same as my…he must be joking! Is that all?" Ashley said picking up Bryden who was crying. "He's teething!"

They found out who was he. He was Ashley's father son with another lady who happened to be Ashley's mom best friend.

Rossi got ready to go to the unsub house.

"David Rossi, don't you dare! Don't you dare go and give yourself like a lamb to be slaughtered!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen more intently.

"Would you be able to forgive me if I didn't do anything to help her?"

"I am dead to her do you remember?"

"But you didn't answer my question. I'll answer for you because I know you and at the long run you wouldn't and with that I couldn't live!"

She hugged him and whispered to him, "please be safe!"

They left to go and find the guy who was driving him, his wife and the team crazy! He didn't want to leave her with Strauss there because he knew Ashley would lose it and say something she would later regret!

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

She couldn't stand not knowing and was getting nervous.

"Stop pacing around the room!" Strauss ordered.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! My husband is risking his life rescuing my mom, who would prefer to die than to be saved by Dave!"

"A little someone just woke up!" Reid said not wanting to anger a hormonal pregnant woman.

How would she explain to her boys if their Daddy was dead?

"Hey handsome Bruno!" She said trying to control her tears.

"Dadda?"

She noticed that she was having contractions in the last five minutes. _Please come soon_. That's when the team entered the BAU. She was relieved to see him fine but at the same time she knew that her mother was dead.

"What were you thinking going into that house without a vest?"

"I needed to gain his trust." He said getting Bruno from her arms, "You know you're not supposed to carry them anymore!"

"Bad babies!" Bruno said pointing to Ashley's belly and everybody laughed.

"He's Mama's boy!" Morgan said.

"Yes." He said looking at Ashley that was massaging her belly, "Ash, what's wrong with you?"

"We should had the boys birthday party last week and not tomorrow!" She said looking around and noticed that Strauss was still there listening.

"Why do you say that?" Rossi asked.

"Because I'm having contractions!"

"I'll get the car!" Hotch said walking out.

JJ grabbed Bruno who started calling for Mommy.

They headed to the hospital and the doctor checked her and said that they were going to get everything ready for the delivery.

After ten hours of labor she had her twins. She woke up from the anesthesia three hours later.

"How are the boys?"

"JJ took them with her to her house. Relax! What are you thinking?"

"That now I know why she hated you so much. The day that you came by to arrest him it changed our lives. She would have preferred it for him to continue to kill women than to face humiliation and adding the fact that I became an FBI Agent and I started dating you!"

He sat next to her, "She didn't know how else to deal with it!"

At that moment the nurse came in with the twins and soon leaving.

"Have you thought about names?" Ashley asked.

There was a knock in the door and Beth and Hotch came in.

"Congratulations!" Hotch said.

"So have you decided on names?" Beth asked.

"We were actually talking about that when you came in."

"I've got Cordelia."

"I've got Caleb."

"It's settled then!" Hotch said smiling.

Just when you think you wouldn't have any visitors the team comes with the exception of JJ.

"These are the most adorable kids ever!" Garcia said.

"I agree with Garcia!" Kristi said.

"Now someone is going to be very busy waking in the middle of the night." Morgan said jokingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing! Just stating the facts! Five kids and that's major!" Morgan replied.

"Hmm. Sounds to me like someone will be returning to the BAU in a few months." Emily said.

"So how many times do you wake up in the middle of the night, Morgan?" Beth asked joining the fun.

"Aha! Someone doesn't want to admit that he wakes up more than just a few times." Ashley said giving high five with Rossi.

JJ entered the room, "I didn't know there was a party going on here. Before you jump to my throat Ash, I left the boys with Carrie!"

"I wish I could have seen Strauss face when Ashley replied the way she did." Emily said.

"Yeah. That was something extraordinary!" Reid said smiling.


	10. Ch 9: Surprise, Surprise

_**Hope you enjoy this story! Thanks for the comments! I really appreciated! Please read and comment!**_

**Chapter Nine**

"Dave, you said that last week!"

"I know but this time I will!

Rossi was having a great time having a late dinner with Ashley and talking about his last days at the BAU and he received a text from Garcia.

"Another case?" She asked.

"Yes. I got to go!"

"Be careful!"

He got to the plane just in time.

"Hi. Hi. Sorry for the cryptic late night texts. But as I promised I will fill you all the way here and I am a girl who keeps her promises so this boy was found two hours ago in the middle of nowhere technically he was found outside of Crawford, Arizona. My point is he has clearly being super hell and escaped some sort of captivity."

"How do we know he wasn't dropped off there?" Morgan asked.

"Well he has fresh cuts on the bottom of his feet. Local cactus fields and traveled through roads and his skin writ rod around his ankles from chains."

"He must had a chance to escape and he took it."

"Or the unsub must had him on transit."

"You guys, look at his eyes!"

"Hasn't seen daylight in a while."

"There's a lot of scars!"

"Those are the ones we can see."

"It's hard to tell for certain but he might be maybe thirteen."

"Is there any missing children in the area Garcia?"

"None till now! But Sir you may have more information than I do!"

"I do! Another boy reported missing in Flagstaff."

"Isn't that far couldn't be coincidence!"

"Technically it could but Arizona has the lowest abduction rates in the country so chance the case to be not being related is ridiculously slim!"

"Yeah that's why Child Abduct Rapid Deployment will meet you on the ground." Garcia said.

Billy Henderson, a 13 year old boy went missing. He was going home from a friend home but he never made it home.

"Right now our best chance of finding Billy Henderson is figure out the first victim knows."

"Exactly so Morgan you and JJ go to the hospital if you could get through him. The rest of us will settle in the Police Station."

The trophies the unsub got from the victims the unsub was giving them to his daughter Sam the bike, a catcher's mit and a dog. They went to the unsub house.

"Angel said it was always dark. He must have him underground somewhere!" Hotch said.

"It's a big property let's keep looking!" Rossi replied.

They found the place where he kept the boys but they were gone already even though his truck was there! They knew that the unsub must have gone to one of his favorite spot that would feel like his home. They called Reid.

Rossi and Hotch figure it out that it had to do with his construction sites.

"His first development."

"Where is that?

"In Mesa every few years he adds on to it."

"He adds another house?"

"He says it's the place that reminds him how he got started sets the foundation for everything!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear!"

They got to the boy just in time before he was buried alive while the unsub trying to run away and Morgan caught him and was punching him.

"That's enough! That's enough!" Rossi said stopping Morgan.

The team was ready to head back home after the case and rescuing Billy from been buried alive and Angel reunited with his mom. But Rossi just wanted to be home with his kids and wife!

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Ashley noticed when he gotten home but was so tired tending to two crying babies waking every three hours to be fed and three triplets crying because they were teething! An hour later they heard a baby cry. She was about to get up when Rossi stopped her.

"I'll go!"

"You're tired from your trip to Arizona!"

"Yeah but you need the sleep besides you look like a zombie!"

"Gee, thanks for the compliments! I love you too!"

She heard him laugh and she smiled, _ha and you don't expect about tomorrow!_

Later in the day she received a text, _we got everything covered in our side now it's your turn! See you soon!_

While she was replying she was walking to the triplets room where Rossi was playing with them.

"Hey, I was thinking instead of cooking let's go out and eat at our favorite place."

"Yeah we could go I'm already hungry. I'll help you with the triplets and you cover the twins and we get going!"

Thirty minutes later they were heading out to their destination!

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmmm nothing! Aha!"

So to cover her secret she called the restaurant to reserve a table so it wouldn't look to suspicious they entered the restaurant and she called for her table.

"Rossi." She said.

"Rossi?" The waiter said looking at the reserved lists, Oh…yes right! Follow me!"

The waiter was taking them to their table.

"Surprise!" the team said.

Ashley could see that he was surprised.

"You actually thought that we forgot about you?" Hotch asked.

"For a second I thought you did! But I won't ask whose idea was it because I know that the mastermind of this is her." Rossi said pointing at Ashley.

"Hey Hotch wanted to do it last night but he doesn't know what a toll it is to have twins waking up every three hours and adding three teething triplets!" Ashley said.

"We agree with Ashley!" Kristi and Emily said at the same time and everyone started laughing!

"The first time we met Rossi he was very adamant to share about the case with the rest of the team." Hotch said.

"We were in the middle of profiling him when he entered his office!" Emily said laughing.

"He wanted to work solo in the case he was working before retiring from the FBI." Garcia stated.

"Well, I was used to working solo. What did you expect?" Rossi replied.

"Oh and don't forget he tried to profile me about sharing my private life." Hotch said.

"Yeah and you profiled right back at me."

"Ha and when we went to New York with the bombings where we lost an Agent and I acted like a child but Rossi here let me see clearly."

"The trip to Las Vegas and how I wasn't looking very good and I still hate Vegas!"

"When Rossi caught Kevin and me in my apartment! Kevin went to talk to Rossi man to man."

"When Rossi called me if I wanted to come back to the BAU as a profiler."

"When Rossi left me stranded in a ditch knowingly that I couldn't because of my leg just because he was wearing brand new shoes."

"It has really been a pleasure working with you Rossi." Morgan said.

"We are really going to miss you!" JJ said.

"It isn't like I would be going to live in Italy?"

"Okay time for some baby news!" Will announced, "not to spoil the moment Rossi but this is family moment just before you leave!"

"None taken Will!"

"Turns out Will and I are expecting twins!" JJ exclaimed.

"That's great news!" Garcia said looking scared "but Derek and Emily had twins, Reid and Kristi had twins, Ashley and Rossi had triplets and twins, and now JJ and Will are having twins."

"Is there a question in there Baby Girl?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, is the water at the BAU safe to drink? Because surely I won't be drinking water from the BAU!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>A shout out THANK YOU to rockhotch31 and p95000 for the water idea!<em>**


	11. Ch 10: My Crazy Love For You

_**Hope you enjoy the last chapter! I don't own anything! Please read and comment!**_

**Chapter Ten**

Rossi had an idea but first he had to make a call.

"Hey I have an idea but I would need some help."

"Yeah whatever you need." Emily said.

They talked for an hour and was excited so hoping that Ashley would accept his idea!

"Hey can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah." She said putting Caleb in the crib for his nap.

"I was thinking what if we go to Italy for two weeks? We actually never went on a honeymoon."

"What about the kids?"

"Carrie could take care of them! I already asked Emily and she said it was okay with her." He said getting her out of the twins rooms. "Baby we could spent time on each other!"

"Yeah I would love that but Baby two weeks?"

"You can't expect to see Italy in three days!"

"Okay let's go to Italy!" She said hugging him, "but I'll miss my kids!"

"I'll miss them too but I hope Bruno doesn't give Carrie a hard time!"

They got the dates for their trips and called Emily about the dates she would be without Carrie.

It was finally the day for their trip and he knew she was having second thoughts about the trip and because it would be the first time away from the kids.

"Baby, it's going to be alright."

"I know!"

They heard the doorbell ring and they walked to the door.

"Mommy, where you going?" Bruno asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are going away for a few days but Carrie is going to stay with you while we are away."

"Mommy, can I go with you?"

"No it's Mommy and Daddy time." David said.

David saw that Bruno was pouting and he was trying to contain the laughter.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" he said running to the room.

"That went well!"

"For right now!"

Rossi and Ashley had left instructions for Carrie. They got at the airport and boarded their plane to Madrid, Spain and from there to Venice, Italy.

"It's beautiful!"

"You're more beautiful!"

From Venice they went to Verona to Milan to Turin to Alessandria to Bologna and to their last destination Florence. They had a great time but knew that it was time to go back home to their kids and he missed them.

They were on the plane coming home but this time they had chosen landing in London, England and then in Washington DC.

"Hi Carrie, how are my kids?" Ashley asked.

"They are doing well. Bruno keeps asking when is Mommy coming home!"

"We are landing first in London so we almost going home."

She ended the phone call, "Bruno keeps asking for me!"

"Oh that Bruno boy! He won't let me be around you when we get there! He'll tell you it's his turn!"

"He loves you! You know that right?"

"Yeah but he loves you more, but not as much as me!"

"You've been hanging with Morgan too much!"

"Actually I've been hanging too much with Hotch!"

"Yeah so you say!"

They laughed. From London to Washington DC seem shorter or was it because they wanted to be home sooner? He was glad to be finally home. When they got home he checked on the kids to see them.

While Ashley had stayed in the living room letting Carrie know that we had arrived already. He got ready to go to bed when Ashley came in and got ready for bed. He hadn't felt so happy in the longest time! For sure he knew that it was that because of her. He watched her sleep and after a few minutes he did too.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Ashley hadn't feeling good. She decided to go to the doctor.

"David, I made an appointment with my Doctor. I'll call you if something comes out."

She headed out to the Doctor's office.

"Hello Ashley! What's the problem?" Her Doctor asked entering the room.

"This month I skipped my monthly problem but have been having back pains on my back but…"

"Didn't you tell me that you were going to close the factory?"

"I thought that the Doctor at the hospital had done it!"

The Doctor did some blood tests and other checkups. She let Ashley know that in fact she was pregnant because the Doctor at the Hospital failed to do the surgery.

The doctor had given her a prescription for a medication. _How would I tell my husband I'm pregnant yet again?_ She thought.

While waiting for her medicine she dialed David's number.

"I'm pregnant turns out that the Doctor at the Hospital didn't do the surgery!"

"Ashley Rossi?"

"Hey they are calling me. I'll be home soon!"

When she arrived at home he opened the door for her and hugged her.

"Mommy, you back!" Bruno said coming in between them. "Daddy she mine!"

Rossi carried and tickled him, "No kiddo she's mine!"

"But Daddy, I've known her all my life!"

"Kiddo how old are you?"

He thought about an answer, "I don't know!"

"That's what I thought!" Rossi said picking up Bruno and started tickling hime.

"Daddy more tickles!"

Two other little ones started talking about wanting tickles too from Daddy. She heard Cordelia cry and she walked into the baby room to pick her up, "what's the matter? You want tickles too?"

She fed her and changed her diaper and put her on the swing. Just as she was finishing with the buckle Caleb woke up and did the same with him.

She heard the boys were laughing while she went to her room and got ready to Dallan's birthday party! Good thing that Rossi helped her in changing them.

"Dave I'm ready!"

They arrived at the park where the party was going to be. They explained to the team her pregnancy and how the Doctor failed to do surgery on her but cashed in the money.

"Six more and you'll be cheaper by the dozen!" Morgan said laughing and they all laughed.

They ate their lunch and cutting the cake for the birthday girls the kids began to play in the playground. After one hour of running around Bruno came running and sat in Rossi's lap and fell asleep. They started talking about the Henry and how he was taking it.

"The day Rossi left to the case in Arizona I went to the store and was paying when a little boy stopped by Cordelia's and Caleb's stroller and said 'Pretty' and Mister over here didn't like it and bit him!"

"Are you serious?" Emily asked

"Aha! If you think Dallan is overprotective with the twins he got it the double!" Ashley said putting Cordelia in the stroller.

"Let's go before the other two fall asleep!" Rossi said giving Ashley Bruno."

When they got home Rossi was taking care of the twins while Ashley was bathing the boys and putting them their pajamas and taking them to their room so they could go to sleep. She knew they were really tired because they didn't even protest.

She was glad that Rossi had helped her with the twins she felt exhausted. Ashley got into her room and got her pajamas and walked into the restroom to get ready to head to sleep and Rossi was already in bed waiting for her so they could speak.

"What's bothering you?" Rossi asked.

"The twins are three months old! I had expected for them to be the last ones and today I find out that I'm pregnant and the Doctor didn't do anything!"

"It's going to be hard now with six children but don't forget I'm here!"

"I know and I'm happy about the new baby! It's a total shock that's all!"

"It has been for me too!"

"Babe, have I mentioned lately how much I love you? You're the best thing that ever happened to me you and my kids and the one I'm expecting!"

"Yes I know! You'll always have my crazy love for you!" Rossi said to her and giving her a kiss!


End file.
